


RGU One-Shot Book!

by celastris



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, requests are open as of rn, will add characters/relationships as they appear!, yeah idk ill add tags as more is written LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celastris/pseuds/celastris
Summary: Just a fun one-shot book for Revolutionary Girl Utena, because I have yet to see one! Requests are open as of right now, and the rules regarding that are in in Ch. 1. Tags, ratings, and summaries will be added/changed as needed with each addition!! Happy reading!! :3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

So I haven't seen, at least in my searches, anyone with a Utena one-shot book yet, so I'm starting one here because I am a maniac! I have a bunch to post on my own, but by all means I'm taking requests as well!

I'll be denoting at the top of each chapter where it takes place-- (just the regular in-school timeline, my future AU {i'll marry u if u read my other fics about it for context}, or any other silly AU that comes up!). Anything funny, cute, serious, or anything in between is what the theme is, and I'm open to most ideas really, except:

\- super-nsfw suggestions  
\- gore  
\- ANYTHING ROMANTIC/SEXUAL WITH AKIO *vomiting noises*  
\- and, (this is a fair thing to bring up given the _themes _of this series), anything inherently sexual/pwp involving minors or romanticizing assault/non-con.  
\- i don't think this is too much to ask but yeah this ^^ isn't rlly negotiable, thanks haha__

__So yeah, any requests you have just comment them I guess, and I'm gonna try and have fun with this because Revolutionary Girl Utena drives me INSANE-- happy reading!! :D_ _


	2. Is That Even Allowed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utena gets called to yet _another _duel, something she isn't thrilled about-- especially being sick as hell. That raises the question, sure you can't refuse a duel, but can you reschedule one?__
> 
> __{Takes place during the regular school timeline, nothin' fancy}_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *patrick voice* the inner machinations of my mind are an enigma

“Hey, hey, wait a minute—can we all just stop for a second?” Utena rattled, pausing mid-sentence to turn and hack into the arm of her ornate, (and hopefully magically self-cleaning), uniform. 

“Excuse me?”

“Miss Utena?”

Juri quirked an eyebrow in confusion from across the arena, as did Anthy, who paused amidst placing the rose she held into Utena’s front lapel-pocket. 

“Can we reschedule this?”

“ _What?_ ” Juri asked, her shock thinly veiled, eyes narrowing as she placed a hand on her hip. 

“Did I stutter? I said, _can we reschedule_ ,” Utena repeated, raising her voice as best she could given how hoarse it was. 

“What would possess you to even propose such a thing? There are ru—"

“I _know_ about the motherfucking rules, but do you see these bags under my eyes? Do you hear my voice right now? I feel like _shit_ and I barely slept last night, I _cannot_ do this today.” The younger duelist groaned, gesturing towards her face with a scowl. It was, indeed, true that she looked terrible, (which made sense, given that she had been up in pain practically all night the night before). 

“Bu—”

“Besides, I get that turning down a duel isn’t really allowed, but I’ve never heard anyone say a damn thing about _rescheduling_ one being off the table—have either of you?”

The other duelist and the Rose Bride looked to one another before hesitantly shaking their heads, Juri mumbling something in agreement before Anthy turned to address Utena, expression rife with concern.

“Wakaba had strep throat last week, did she not?” The Rose Bride mused, eyebrows knit in thought as she spoke, “Do you suppose she could have given it to you?”

With how touchy-feely the bubbly redhead tended to be around Utena, (even while sick), that made more than enough sense to everyone present. To be sure, however, Anthy took another step towards her, heels clicking on the stone as she raised a hand to the pastel-haired girl’s head. 

“If I may?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Anthy brought the back of her hand up to Utena’s forehead, gasping softly as she felt the noticeably abnormal heat radiating from her porcelain skin. 

“Miss Utena, you are burning up!” She exclaimed, concern deepening as she took a step back and let her hand fall at her side. 

“Exactly!” Utena asserted, rolling her eyes as she turned her gaze back to her orange-haired opponent. 

“Would you _really_ feel good about winning an armed duel against a half-conscious girl with a _fever_ , Juri?” Utena posed across the dueling grounds, the other bringing her arms up to cross them in front of her chest in mild discomfort, “because I know I wouldn’t…”

The older girl shifted her gaze to the floor, taking a moment to think over her response before giving it. Utena was a little peeved by how long this was taking, nose starting to burn from how many times she’d rubbed it against her sleeve, but remained patient nonetheless. 

“I mean I suppose there aren’t any rules _against_ rescheduling, and I can always ask Touga later for confirmation…”

They both knew damn well that she was not going to ask Touga, but pressing her on the matter was the last thing on Utena’s fever-addled mind at that moment. The exasperated girl couldn’t help but break into a tired smile at the prospect of not having to fight with a lethal weapon while barely awake, knowing that such a reasonable concession would have been _much_ harder to work out of Saionji, or Touga, (or Nanami, even). 

“Alright, great!” She rasped gratefully, turning on her heel to start her trek down the unreasonably long flight of stairs before her as Anthy followed in tow, hiking up her skirts so as not to trip, “I’m going to my dorm to crawl in bed and hack my lungs out miserably—see you on Tuesday, Juri!”

The Student Council member didn’t say much in return, rather than giving a small sigh and running a hand through her hair, evidently still baffled by a situation she had apparently never encountered before in her dueling career. Not having anywhere else to go, obviously, she made her way to the stairs as well, awkwardly tagging behind the duo to get to the exit. 

“So, Anthy, If we’re walking back _without_ dueling, do the outfits un-magic themselves?” Utena questioned, taking a pause to cough into her elbow before gesturing to her ornately decorated jacket. 

“Do not _cough_ on me, I do not want your _germs_ ” Juri spat, complaining yet making no effort to lag behind them by much or distance herself from Utena. 

“Well, I do not believe I have ever encountered this scenario before, so I suppose it would be easier for me to change us out when we arrive at the bottom, if that is alright,” the violet-haired girl responded, ignoring Juri’s brash remark as she brushed a loose hair behind her ear, the three awkwardly continuing down the steps together. 

“Alright, thanks—and when we get home, not that I don’t appreciate your company, Anthy, but please stay away from me—I’d rather not give you whatever I have too,” Utena sighed, groaning at the realization that they’d only reached the stairs’ halfway point before turning to hiss at the girl behind her exasperatedly, “and I’m not going to fucking _cough on you_ Juri, unless you give me a _reason to_.”

Juri just scowled and grumbled something, the other two not caring enough to ask her to repeat herself. Utena’s mind couldn’t focus on much other than the stairs, anyways. Who designed this thing? Who’s idea was it to install this many steps? There were so many stairs. 

So many fucking stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh i hope u liked that, leave any ideas you wanna see in the comments and i shall try and attend to them as best i can hhhhhhh


	3. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a member of the Student Council wasn't all action, swordfights, and duels. Something even more terrifying plagued the committee on a regular, unavoidable basis. 
> 
> Paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen theyre the student council they HAVE to be doing SOME ACTUAL STUDENT COUNCIL STUFF EVENTUALLY??? RIGHT?????? ive never been on a student council don't come for me if i forgot something student councils normally do aksjhfkasjdhfk

“Alright, it’s Tuesday everyone, you know what that means,”

“Miki’s doing my share.”

“Juri, you can’t just make me do your share of the work!!”

“Watch me.”

“This is stupid, do we have to do this?” Saionji groaned, leaning back in his chair as he crudely propped his feet up on the table. Touga gave him a dirty look, causing him to sheepishly remove them and plant them back on the floor. 

“All of you, stop your petty bickering. Unfortunately, this is a necessary evil that comes with the coveted position of a student council member, a burden we must carry upon our noble shoulders in the pursuit of the power to revolutionize the world,” the student council president’s face grew stoic as he stared off into the distance dramatically, voice lowering.

“ _Paperwork_ ”

“Fine,” Juri sighed, rolling her eyes, “so what do we have to deal with today?”

She was far from alone in her lack of interest, the rest of the member’s expressions betraying their disdain for the task as well. 

“Thank you Juri—the agenda for today is as follows. Firstly, we have the monthly registration and meeting reports to remain classified as a recognized club. Those must be submitted to administration by Friday, so we need to come up with a more...” he trailed off for a minute before continuing, “ _creative_ way to describe our usual activities.”

“You sure we can’t just tell the school about our frequent, self-organized duels between minors with lethal weapons, in our secret arena hundreds of feet off the ground that essentially _devoured_ their extracurricular budget over several years?” Juri interjected sarcastically, a ghost of a smirk on her face as Saionji replied in agreement.

“I’m with Juri on this one, how the hell have they not figured this out – aren’t we supposed to be having these meetings in some old run-down arts building somewhere?”

“Don’t be foolish,” Touga responded, pretentiously snickering as he flipped a lock of hair over his shoulder, “what they don’t know won’t hurt them. They chose to let us use the old auditorium for our meetings back when I first joined the council, however many years ago, and thus we simply made some _improvements_.”

“I’m scared to ask how much money it cost to construct that thing,” Miki said nervously, fidgeting with his hands as he spoke. The crimson-headed leader strode over from where he stood to sit in the remaining chair with the rest of them, pulling a folded slip of paper from his pocket as he settled in. 

“Good!” The president said with a slight edge to his voice, narrowing his eyes at Miki before returning to his former pretentiously-amicable demeanor, “you should be.”

The meek thirteen-year-old looked noticeably spooked at his superior’s intimidating demeanor, but Juri could care less and Saionji had completely zoned out by this point—not that Touga was perceptive enough to notice much outside of himself to begin with. 

“Anyways,” he continued, unfolding his to do list to read off the remaining tasks, glaring at the two remaining bored-out-of-their-mind members as he spoke, “here is what we have on the agenda today, as I was saying before I was so kindly _interrupted_.” 

The president went down the list, first re-iterating the need to complete their monthy extracurricular registration report, a task that entailed Saionji coming up with several hilariously stupid lies about their activities and use of their allotted club funds. Touga and Miki laughed him into shutting up, (with Juri even chuckling a bit herself), causing the vice president to pout and fold his arms as he complied. 

After this, they went over the logistics of the upcoming charity bake sale for god knows what—Touga himself didn’t remember which organization it was exactly, and the others didn’t care enough to ask, (save for Miki, but, not wanting this meeting to drag on longer than necessary, the ginger beside him elbowed him sharply in the ribs before he could speak). They were just handling the general organizing, the finances, and the publicizing, while the brunt of it was going to be handled by Nanami and some of the other intermediate-grade students. 

Past that were some other clerical matters, and once they had finally gotten through those, there was an almost audible sigh of relief from the three members opposite the arrogantly posed president. 

As they all gathered their things and began to leave, Miki pivoted on his heel to speak, Juri and Saionji glaring daggers at the boy for doing yet _another_ thing to make this meeting last any longer than it already had. Unfortunately, the younger member failed to see either of them in his periphery and stuttered nervously through his question nonetheless.

“You know, I’ve been on this council for almost a year n-now and, not to overstep, b-but don’t student councils tend to have elections? You are a ‘president,’ after all, so w-when are those?”

The two members closest to booking it out the door stopped to start cracking up, leaving Miki very confused as to what was so funny that it managed to make even Juri hysterical.

“Shut up,” Juri deadpanned once she’d recomposed her demeanor. 

“Of course not,” Saionji sneered as he calmed down himself, brushing a lock of hair away from his face. Notably, however, Touga was not smiling as he responded, expression darkening as he stepped forward to loom over the younger anxious wreck of a boy. 

“Never ask me that again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this little one shot, i haven't been posting as much lately bc of a sexy cocktail of school and seasonal depression, but i will be a bit more again! i have like a bajillion drafts i just need to go over lol. anyways, uhhh leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, and this is a one-shot book after all so FEEL FREE TO REQUEST!! rules are in chapter one asdhfkadsjh
> 
> mwah mwah xoxo


	4. The Cast List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list for Ohtori's spring production of _High School Musical _has been put up, and Nanami has no doubt she'll be a shoe in for the lead.__
> 
> _  
> _Her hubris may get the best of her._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _(ft. kozue because yall know i love writing kozue)_  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this as a result of a request, so thank you for that!! it was fun to write! (and i'm sorry it took so long by the way hafjkhaks-- but hopefully insane theater kid nanami makes up for it!! happy reading!)
> 
> also if the formatting and italics arent showing up just pretend they are i hate this hell site

“Oh hey Nanami!” Miki chirped as she barreled towards him on her way to the music wing, “I passed a crowd of people walking back from my music theory class, I think the cast list is up or something?”

“You think I don’t _know that_?? Now move, twink!” She barked in response as she shoulder-checked him into the wall, eyes fixed straight ahead, not slowing for a second to hear his complaints. Nanami simply had no time to indulge the masses and their petty desires to socialize their way into her good graces today. She had one goal and one alone, and no one could sidetrack her from it as she power-walked towards the auditorium doors, driven by what could only be described as a _spring-musical-induced-theater-kid-mania_. 

Her audition for that year’s show, _High School Musical_ , had gone amazingly, by all accounts, and she knew she was a shoe-in for the lead. Who else would be as perfect of a Gabriella? Nanami was an incredible actor, an awe-inspiring singer, and her dancing prowess, (by her own appraisal, at least), would make any professional cry. She was so sure of her own success, in fact, that she hadn’t even bothered to stay for anyone else’s audition after hers. They had all been called alphabetically by last name, and she couldn’t think of _any_ possible competition in the L through Z’s, at least out of the predictable pool of previous auditionees and theater-club members. 

Nanami knew, without a doubt, that she had it in the bag. 

As she approached the gaggle of people huddled at the end of the music wing, the crowd around the bulletin board parted like the red sea at the sight of the domineering teen socialite, a blanket of dread seeming to suffocate the space like a damp towel. Clearly, something was amiss but Nanami, of course, in all her hubris, took no notice of this as she made her way past them to see the sheet tacked up on the wall, head held high with a cocky grin on her face. 

Nanami Kiryuu prided herself in her popularity, and the ensuing fear it struck into those who interacted with her. This, by no means, stopped at the theater department. Through a mix of her indisputable talent and a bit of manipulation and intimidation, she had been the female lead in every fall play and spring musical since she joined the school’s theater club a few years prior. Not that there weren’t any other talented actors, (mediocre at best, by Nanami’s own standards of course), but the egotistical blonde was _positive_ that no-one held a candle to her own triple-threat abilities. 

All that said, she had no doubts in her mind that the cast list would look exactly as she expected it to, with her name beautifully gracing the top of the—

**Sharpay Evans- Kiryuu Nanami**

Wait a minute.

**Gabriella Montez- Sonoda Keiko**

_SINCE WHEN DID KEIKO DO THEATER?_

“Would somebody,” Nanami said, face eerily calm as she turned to face the crowd, “tell me what exactly is going on here?”

Everyone remained silent at this, no one wanting to be the first target of her fast-approaching anger, but upon her expression darkening, one brave, (or, perhaps, naïve), boy stepped up to the challenge before anything more happened.

“Uh, h-her audition was amazing, actually—I had n-no idea she could sing like that! It was a huge s-surprise,” Tsuwabuki replied nervously, wringing his hands together, not daring to make eye contact with the fuming girl in front of him. 

“More amazing than mine? Are you saying I can’t sing, Tsuwabuki?”

“No, Miss. Nanami, I’m not saying that at all I would never say that—”

“Did you seriously audition for High School Musical and _not_ think you would automatically get Sharpay? You’re literally Sharpay. Like, in real life,” a voice behind the blonde sarcastically chimed in, causing her to whip her head around, eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and rapidly-increasing irritation. She was met, oddly enough, by Kozue—one of the last people she expected to see and, annoyingly enough, arguably the only person in the crowd who wasn’t intimidated by her.

“Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you hated theater?”

“I do. I’m working on crew because I needed the arts credit. We aren’t talking about it.”

Even Nanami was cognizant enough to know when to let things go with her, and chose not to pursue the matter any further. She didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with Kozue in the midst of her blinding-hot rage, as she knew that the indigo-haired gremlin of a girl would try to make her even angrier for her own amusement. 

“Okay, new topic then,” Nanami growled, stepping well into Kozue’s personal space with murder in her eyes, “ _Where. Is. Keiko._ I know you know.”

“Don’t tell her,” Tsuwabuki mouthed frantically from behind the livid blonde, only to be seen and deliberately ignored, Kozue clearly hell-bent on instigating more problems. She just narrowed her eyes right back, standing her ground with a hand on her hip. 

“I mean maybe I do, but if you kill her can I watch?”

“Nobody needs to kill anyone!!” Tsuwabuki squeaked from behind the two, still being completely written off by both.

“Shut up, child, I wanna see a show and I want it to be _violent_.” Kozue said with a smirk, rubbing her hands together with a giggle. 

“Can both of you shut up?? I can’t fucking do this right now!” Nanami screamed amongst the rapidly thinning crowd, people having darted off en masse to avoid the terrifying spectacle she was putting on in the hallway. 

With that, she stormed off down the hall, presumably either off to crash face-first into her bed and scream, or to go slaughter Keiko in cold blood. 

“Y’know,” Kozue mused, nonchalantly examining her nails, smile widening mischievously as she leaned back against the wall, the only other person left by the board being an increasingly anxious Tsuwabuki hyperventilating in front of her,

“Maybe theater won’t be so bad after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and if you liked it drop a kudos or a comment below! if you want more quirky utena content, you're welcome to check out my bazillion other utena fics asfhdkkh. 
> 
> and please by all means, leave requests!! i like writing them~
> 
> also, yes. i was a theater kid. i did crew though im one of the good ones i sweA--


End file.
